A noite de Natal
by Diego Potter
Summary: As ruas vazias e amenas da cidade de Londres estavam mais sombrias aquela noite.Porém, não havia sequer uma casa em que não haviam luzes acessas, musicas altas e pessoas sorrindo. Havia acabado, Harry finalmente fez o que deveria fazer...


Era uma noite fria e escura, com pouca luminosidade. Havia poucas e animadas pessoas na rua, conversavam animadamente sobre um acontecimento recente, algo em que todos ansiavam por tanto tempo, algo que tanto desejavam. E finalmente aconteceu. Finalmente todos estavam alegres e bem humorados iguais acontecia em uma noite nos anos 80, quando o bebê Potter havia derrotado o maléfico Lord Voldemort. Um homem, agora já não tão ágil quanto seus tempos de juventude, caminhava lentamente por uma rua estreita e vazia de Londres. Ao contrário dos demais, ele não estava feliz, não havia motivos para sorrir. Se os frutos que a guerra rendeu fossem motivos de alegria ele seria o primeiro a sorrir, mas no fundo, ele sabia que aquilo era uma coisa boa. Sempre foi assim, divido em sentimentos e opiniões. Nunca ele foi feliz por inteiro e talvez nunca pudesse ser. Todos a quem ele sempre amou, todos a quem ele sempre deu, e recebeu, afeto e carinho.. todos eles se foram, todos eles partiram em busca de uma vida melhor, batalharam por isso, e infelizmente, muitos não conseguiram o que ele mesmo conseguiu, sobreviver.

Aquela noite de Natal não o animava nem um pouco, lembrava outrora quando animadamente corria para a Toca, moradia dos Weasleys, e lá ficava, quando a sua única preocupação era a de que a Sra. Weasley não fizesse um suéter cor-de-rosa ou outra cor que não lhe caísse bem. Sentia inveja daquele tempo, daquele precioso tempo... Era por isso que agora, ao invés de estar em casa solitário e sem ninguém com quem dividir uma deliciosa e farta ceia, ele estava ali, andando lentamente pela aquela rua. Nada o poderia animar, e talvez ele não quisesse se animar, afinal de contas, que diferença faria o natal ou não? Era como um outro dia qualquer.

O homem levantou a mão e alisou seus longos cabelos e sentiu o vento bater em sua face, refrescando cada partícula, inclusive a pequena cicatriz na testa, Harry Potter não era daquele jeito, frio e triste. Foram apenas nebulosas nuvens negras do passado lhe incomodando, mas elas não ficariam ali para sempre, um dia os fantasmas do passado teriam que parar de lhe assombrar, um dia talvez... Após tudo que houve na guerra, ele não sabia se voltaria ser o mesmo, entretanto isso tinha que ser feito, Voldemort tinha que ser derrotado, ele apenas fez seu papel, seu destino se cumpriu, agora ele estava livre para fazer o que bem entendia, mas o que lhe adiantava a liberdade se não tinha ninguém para lhe partilhar disso? O que adiantava agora, se tudo que ele amava estava destruído ou escondido em outro continente?

Seus pés o levavam para um lugar já conhecido, mas ele não percebeu para onde estava indo, estava ocupado demais pensando em tantas mortes de ambos os lados, Dumbledore, Sirius... Voldemort, Bellatrix., como ele odiava aquela mulher, como uma sensação de prazer passou pelo seu corpo a poder dar um fim nela... mas seus pensamentos de ódios tiveram que ser adiados, acabara de parar a porta de sua casa, as luzes estavam acesas, ele levou a mão à maçaneta com receio do que encontraria ali dentro, mas ele era ágil o bastante para combater quantos fossem os comensais que estivessem ali, ele era um homem de Dumbledore.

-Harry!-Gritou Gina correndo para seus braços após ele abrir a porta, toda a sua casa tomava uma tonalidade diferente da antiga, uma tonalidade de vida...

Antes que Harry pudesse tomar qualquer atitude, várias pessoas saiam de trás de objetos com presentes na mão, todos sorridentes e alegres, rosto felizes, rostos conhecidos, como ele esperava por aquele momento, como desejava que aquilo acontecesse em todos os dias de vida após a guerra, ver todos quem ama, vivos. Nem todos estariam ali, como Dumbledore e Sirius que sempre seram insubstituíveis, mas eles estariam felizes por Harry, ele tinha certeza disso.

-Feliz natal Harry!-Disse um lupin bem mais velho, Harry pode ver Tonks e dois filhos dela e do ex-professor acenarem animadamente para ele do outro canto da sala.

Hermione, Rony, Sra. Weasley, Fleur, Tonks, Lupin o restante dos Weasley, Dobby e Gina. Todos estavam ali, sorrindo, compartilhando aquilo com ele, desejando felicidades, e agora sim ele poderia ter felicidade, seu desejo se realizou, a nuvem obscura poderia esperar, agora o sol finalmente voltara a aparecer em seu céu. Puxando Gina para perto de si, Harry sentou-se à mesa pronto para comer.

-E que todos nós, tenhamos um Feliz Natal!-Disse o velho e feliz Harry, aquele pelo qual agora somente se preocupava com o embrulho recheado da Senhora Weasley. Aquele que dali para frente foi feliz, por tudo, por todos, por um Natal Feliz.

Feliz Natal.

Veja a capa dessa fic, http/img. na comunidade da Fan Fic: http/ 


End file.
